


[Vid] Carousel

by JinkyO



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fanvids, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go...<br/>Valentine's Day vid. Unabashed Rinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Carousel

Fan made video for the television show, Person of Interest (CBS). Music is Carousel by Melanie Martinez (from the Dollhouse EP available at melaniemartinezmusic.com)

Download: [HERE](http://jinkyohearn.com/video/Carousel_Fanvid_JinkyO.mp4) (Right Click, Save As)   
Length: 3:51  
Size:116mb  
Format: .mp4

 


End file.
